


Laugh, Tears and Kisses

by kingkeiji



Series: FoAN Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snowday, antoru drabble, early mornings and a broken radiator, family bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji
Summary: A collection of AntoRu drabbles OwoA white morning in Kilsye makes Rudy want to spend the first snowday with his favorite people.
Relationships: Rudy Fayleon/Antonio
Series: FoAN Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651471





	Laugh, Tears and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Snow days morning and spending it with your loved ones, probably the best feeling
> 
> Also, please stay safe and indoors and if you do go out practice basic hygiene. Sanitize and wash your hands and STAY SAFE <3

Rudy woke up in the morning only to see the whole city covered in white. It has been cold recently and it rarely snows in Kilsye, much less pile up this much. It must’ve snowed throughout the night and only one thought came to his mind. He needed to see Antonio.

He dashed out of his room grabbing a coat along the way. Walking down the familiar road, the sound of snow crunch under his boots and leaving fresh marks in the snow, he felt like a child all over again.

Passing by Antonio’s apartment window. He had this crazy idea so call him down. He pressed the fresh powder into his hands into a ball, it was still soft and wouldn’t stick together but somehow managed to keep its shape.

Rudy took aim and was careful not to break the snowball in his hands, and threw it to Antonio's window. But there was no splat. He thought maybe he aimed wrong but then he heard a distressed voice. 

Ahh. The windows were open.

A head poked out the window, and Rudy knew he fucked up. “What the hell, Rudy?”

“I didn’t think the window was open!”

“You’ve got snow all over my carpet.”

Plan to get Antonio down failed miserably. He climbed up the stairs to the apartment unit and knocked. It wasn’t long till the door opened and the smell of pancakes and coffee drifted out.

“Toni’s mad you got snow in the room.” was the first thing Luis said when he opened the door.

He felt a jab at the word but shrugged it off. First of all, why did they have the window completely open in the middle of winter when the cold is usually harsh on both of them.

The moment he stepped into the house, he felt the heat wrapped all over him, it was almost uncomfortable. He walked towards the kitchen knowing he’ll find the man he’s looking for looking for cooking up. 

He rested his chin on Antonio’s shoulder. “That smells good. Any extras?”

He was met with silence. 

“I’m sorry I threw snow through your window?” 

“I could make more.” The man replied nonchalantly, flipping the pancakes onto its other side. 

Rudy exclaimed in excitement, leaving to the living room, noting the balcony door was ajar too. 

About to throw his coat on the sofa, Antonio exclaimed from the kitchen. “Coat on the coat hanger, please!” stopping him midaction. 

“Why is it so warm in here?” Rudy joined Luis at the dining table who was patiently waiting for his food to appear on the table holding on his glass of water. 

“The radiator is broken. The fixer man is coming to fix it later Toni said.” 

“They’re plumbers.” Antonio corrected his brother, bringing a plate stacked with pancakes. 

They settled down to eat breakfast, casually talking about insignificant things.

“So.. why are you here this early in the morning anyways?” 

A mischievous grin grew on Rudy’s face and Antonio could tell he was going to dread it. 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @kingkeiji_   
> Ig: @exrxart (has alot of antoru art if anyone is interested, because i spend an ungodly amount of time on them)


End file.
